1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to crawl space access door assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a crawl space access door assembly that may be used to seal a crawl space access hole or opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Houses and other structures that sit above ground over what is commonly referred to as a “crawl space” require some means of exterior access to the under side of the house or other structure. Typically, this access has consisted of a wood or metal door encased in a metal frame. The entire assembly is usually installed during construction, and mortared into the structure's foundation.